


Aftermath

by mneiai



Category: The Forsaken (2001)
Genre: Coda, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The epilogue, from Nick's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Nick stared across the car at Sean, fighting the look of wonder and relief off his features. When he had left the hospital he had tried to put the entire incident behind him, tried to forget about the other young man and concentrate on his mission. He had thought that the hunting of another of the original vampires would block Sean out of his mind, but the familiar chase only brought the last adventure to the forefront. He'd been dreaming almost every time he fell asleep of how he and Sean had fought side by side to save each other and the girl from the fate of vampirism. His long forgotten sense of romance said it would have been the perfect opportunity to confess the growing feelings he had for the other dark haired male.

He had told himself, over and over again, that it was for the best. Sean was no longer infected, had no reason to go after the Forsaken anymore. He had a life, a job he was excellent at, friends, and a sister he cared greatly for. He didn't deserve the life of wandering the roads of North America after blood sucking monsters. Nick felt that his heart was slowly being shredded apart as he traveled farther away from the only person he had ever known that could understand him, but he was also in some ways happy that he wouldn't lead him into danger once more.

Now...Sean had come back. Had searched for him for months. Had given up everything Nick was convinced he should have in order to help with the cause. For the first time in a long time he felt that things were looking up. With Sean at his side he felt stronger, better...like the virus in his system wasn't slowly killing him...changing him.

Grinning sardonically he leaned back in his seat, ready for whatever might dare come his way. They had faced off against one of the ancient vampires, had landed in the hospital but with him most assuredly dead. Any other vampires couldn't be much harder to kill than him, than a vicious daemon with a personal grudge and a telepathic connection to two members of their ragtag band of heroes.

Besides, him and Sean...all alone...on the open roads...staying in one seedy motel after another....Maybe Nick's secret hopes would be realized sooner than he had any real hope to expect. After all, this time there wasn't any pretty blonde in their way.


End file.
